Puzzling Mysteries
thumb|right|300px Puzzling Mysteries is the seventh episode of Battle for Dream Island. In this Episode, a Squashy Grapes is finally eliminated, and no one is up for elimination. Intro The episode starts off with the competitors spinning Basketballs on their finger/foot. Pen spins one, and Eraser impresses everyone by spinning three. Golf Ball is shown spinning seven, much to Snowball's jealousy. Eraser asks Needle how many she can spin, calling her Needy. This frustrates Needle, and she slaps Eraser afterwards. The Speaker then announces that it is time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake Needle, Ice Cube, and Coiny were up for elimination. Needle chose to use her Win Token , reducing her votes in half. A Key-Lime Pie was used for the Cake. There was a total of 19votes. Ice Cube got one vote. A long pause of silence occurs, which Coiny points out. Speaker Announcer then Complains that Coiny had never spoken once at Cake at Stake, and that he was just contributing to the silence. Coiny then says that Speaker Announcer should be glad that he was contributing instead of doing what he wanted to do. As Speaker Announcer tries to speak, Coiny shushes him, telling him that they had to contribute to the silence. Speaker Announcer then calls Needle "Needy," and gets out of the way, causing Needle to slap Coiny instead, who is sent flying off the horizon. Speaker Announcer then says that Coiny had gotten five votes, while Needle had gotten Thirteen (Seven with her win token), and had been eliminated. A montage had shown that Needle slapped exactly thirteen times before she was eliminated, noting that thirteen was an unlucky number. Before being flung into the TLC Coiny asks Needle why she didn't liked being called "Needy," but Needle was flung to the TLC before she could answer. Speaker Announcer then realizes that the TLC wouldn't shut all the way, and Pencil points out that the carrying capacity was six, and although there were six people in there, Spongy was quite larger than average. So Speaker Announcer then says that no one would be eliminated that episode, and that the Winners would get an eliminated contestant onto their team Challenge Eraser asks what the contest was, so Speaker Announcer tells everyone to go into a One Room Building. When every one is inside, Speaker Announcer locks the door, trapping everyone inside. Bubble asks is they would starve to death in there, and Speaker Announces that they would find out after the break. After a random commercial advertising Bubble Transformation devices plays, everyone is shown to be freaking out. Speaker Announcer says that there was a way out, and Pencil calls him a liar. Leafy then explains that they could solve a Jigsaw Puzzle to pass the time, which Speaker Announcer says was the Seventh Contest, and that no one could leave till they completed their Jigsaw Puzzle. All of the Squishy Cherries' pieces are upside-down, yet, no one notices. The Squashy Grapes quickly complete their Puzzle, and begin to leave. Speaker Announcer stops them and tells them to chose one of the Cherries to be on their Team. Everyone but Coiny and Ice Cube choose Firey . Coiny then complains, stating that he hates Firey, and Firey is upset that he had to be on Coiny's Team. Pencil and Match begin Gossiping about Eraser, which angers him. Pencil then realizes that all the pieces were upside-down, and Speaker Announcer says that the Cherries couldn't leave until they have finished their puzzle. The Episode ends with Pen finally connects two of the Puzzle Pieces together that night, which everyone is grateful for. Trivia *This Episode has a minor audio lagging issue. *This is the second time a Commercial was in an episode and Squashy Grape was eliminated, the first time being in Episode 2. *This is the first episode that has no cake at stake theme Goofs *At cake at stake, when there was an akward silence, coiny has three arms! *Ice cube's cake has the cream on top of it, but when it shows the remaining cake it has the cream, while there was only one cream. *When the speaker box tells everyone to go in the room, only 4 people are visible. after the speaker box says he tricked them, everyone randomly appeared! *When Bubble says that everyone will starve to death in the room, eraser only has 1 leg. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:No Elimination Voting Category:Elimination Episodes Category:single challenge Category:No Voting Category:Pre Merge Episode